


test space.

by aii_inlove



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: FML, I'm making this at 5:11 AM, Other, Useless, ignore this unless you are entirely bored, this is me testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aii_inlove/pseuds/aii_inlove
Summary: This is where I, a new writer, do random things and teach myself about AO3. Ignore this unless you're bored out of your mind.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hi

Hello  
I am aiihuan  
it is November 25, 2019  
As I am typing it is 5:14 AM  
I stayed up all night and I'm tired


	2. Okay so I guess I know how to post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some Korean  
> Dw I put translations

Minutes after Chapter one, I'm posting this.

I know this isn't how you're supposed to use AO3. I'm just figuring it out yknow?

안녕 (Hello.)  
저는 학생이에요 (I am a student.)  
학생이에요? (Are you a student?)  
저는 베고바요. (I am hungry.)  
베고바요? (Are you hungry?)  
괜찮아? (Are you okay?)  
저는 안 괜찮아. (I'm not okay.)  
미안헤. (Sorry.)  
감사함니다. (Thank you.)

How are you?


End file.
